ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruled With a Iron Fist
Denzel Crocker used the power of the muffin to transform and rule the entire world. Timmy and Cosmo are safe inside the magic bag, while Ratchet and the gang are also safe from the blast. The dropship goes back to the transformed town and the result was the most devastating. Kiva: I think..this is bad. Ratchet: I know. Clank: He did a brave thing, Kiva. You should be proud of him. Kiva: *tears coming out* But..I'm not.. Ratchet: Listen to me. I know this is seriously heart-wrecking for you, but we need to fight back. Raine: We can't pull off an attack like this without your help. Kiva: The only thing I know is that.. I want Crocker to suffer the consequences! - Kiva punches the wall in anger. Reia: Believe me, we all do. - Sasha then checks Timmy's mailbox, which has a letter inside. Raine: To let history run its course, we have to deal with the main problem - Xaldin. He guides Crocker all this time and was the one who retrieves the shards from both Agrabah and Enchanted Dominion. It is he who is to blame. Kiva: To me, I'll make sure that those two are ripped into tiny little pieces! Ratchet: Kiva, we've been over this. Don't let the darkness get to you! Reia: Please, listen to me.. I deeply care for Terra almost the same as you did. If you don't pull yourself together, the darkness will welcome you at death's doorstep. ???: A welcome indeed. - The gang looked around their surroundings and finds Xaldin on one of the rooftops. Ratchet: Xaldin! Xaldin: You don't know when to quit. Kiva: What have you done to my boyfriend, you creep!? Xaldin: Nothing. Crocker's deed is done. Reia: Where's Aladdin!? Xaldin: He's a slave now. He is too slow to keep up. Now then, I've come to take something you hold very dear. Kiva: *grunts* Never!! Xaldin: Yes.. Let your anger grow.. - Xaldin disappeared with Terra. With Terra's advise rushing through her mind, Kiva calms down and entrusts Reia to help her take Xaldin down. Kiva: Reia, we need to take Xaldin down once and for all. Reia: You bet. Let's head inside Timmy's house first. I'll explain about my new plan there. - Meanwhile, Timmy and Cosmo are out of Santa's magic bag. But when Timmy is about to worship Crocker by their parents, they touched the 'Forget-Me-Knob' and move on ahead without him. As they arrived, Jasmine and Iago are waiting there. Reia: Jasmine? Iago? You're okay. Jasmine: Yeah, the magic bag did help. Iago: *shivers* Just suddenly feels like under Jafar's heel.. Reia: It's difficult, Iago. It's different too. - Ratchet and the gang head inside the house shortly after as Reia's new plan unfolds. Reia: Okay, guys. We have everything we need to destroy the shards, rescue Terra, destroy Xaldin and restore Earth. Kiva, I'll let you name this plan. Kiva: Operation: Underfist. Reia: I like your style already. Okay, since there's no sense of darkness yet, our best bet is to infiltrate the castle. Sasha: And I have a letter that will help us. Mystique has requested to fight alongside us and destroy the shards. Reia: Alright. We'll follow her lead and deal a bunch of Nobodies along the way. Once we reached the throne room, one of us will destroy them while we hold Jafar and Maleficent off. Lastly, Xaldin will show up once we are out in the open. Me and Kiva will together to take him down for good and make sure he dies powerless. Clank: But, what about Timmy during this operation? Reia: We'll let him fight against Crocker. With enough gifts from the other fairies, they should be enough to take him down. Okay, that's the plan. This is our only shot to avenge Terra and save humanity too. Kiva: And the only thing that I need is an armor set. - Suddenly, a few armor pieces appeared in Timmy's bed with a note next to it. Sasha picks it up and was shocked by the person who wrote it. Kiva: Where did that come from? Sasha: No way.. This is from Terra! Genis: What? I thought he's already captured by Xaldin! Kiva: Let me see. - Sasha hands over the letter to Kiva. The letter reads as it follows - 'Kiva, I knew someday that our love will put to the test. To tell you the truth, I split my piece into two. One is for your heart's desire and the other is the armor. This is based on Aqua's armor, but it can only be used in this operation alone. I wish you can keep it, but I want you to have the experience as a true Keyblade wielder. I'll be waiting for you - Terra.' Kiva: Thanks, Terra. - Both Timmy and Kiva geared up for the battle of a lifetime. Reia: This will not be easy and that armor is limited. Make sure you are prepared for this. Once we're outside, there's no going back. Kiva: I know. Reia: Okay, get ready to move out. It's time to take our friend and home back! - The gang headed out to Crocker's castle for an intense battle ahead of them. Category:Scenes